


Love is a Game

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU where Jess is alive, but Dean, Cas, and Sam are still hunters. Dean gets a call and finds out he's won 4 tickets for a baseball game in Missouri. Jess, Sam, Dean, and Cas are having a good time at the game, when the announcer says they'll be doing a Kiss-Cam special tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Game

Dean awoke from his mid-day nap to hear his cellphone's high pitched ringtone coming from his breast pocket. He groaned and checked the caller ID. It was from a number he didn't know. Warily, he flipped it open and answered it, unsure of who would be calling. As he answered the phone he got a weird look on his face. He nodded with some, "Okay"s and "That's Great"s occasionally. He flipped closed his phone and walked into the other room.

"Hey have you seen Sammy?" Dean asked to Castiel who was checking the newspaper for hunts.

Castiel shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know where he is. You might want to ask Jessica."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement and went to find Jessica. He found her cooking some tomato soup on the stove.

"Hey, Jess, have you seen Sam?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. He left his phone in the car. He went to go get it." Jess answered. "Would you like some soup? I've made more than enough for one person."

"No thanks. I ate a little while ago. Sam would probably take you up on your offer." Dean replied, before opening the door and walking to the car.

"Yo, Sammy, I got some awesome news." Dean said, patting Sam on the back.

"I know I left it in here somewhere." Sam grumbled, disregarding a word Dean said.

"Sam." Dean said slapping him on the back of the head, causing Sam to bump into the side of the car.

"What do you want you jerk?" Sam said rubbing his forehead from the collision.

"So remember back in St. Louis the other week, when that sales guy kept hounding me for my phone number?" Dean said.

"Yeah…" Sam said, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, apparently we won a drawing for four tickets to a baseball game." Dean said excitedly.

"Oh, wow." Sam replied surprised. "I haven't attended a game in years. Not since college."

"Exactly. We have no hunts here, so we can go back down to Missouri. You can take Jess and I'll take Cas." Dean explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said smiling. "When is it?"

"Three days from now. I'll go tell Jess and Cas." Dean said walking away.

"You're still a jerk!" Sam called.

"Well, you'll always be a bitch!" Dean yelled back.

Dean informed the others about the news and the four checked out of the hotel room hours later and made their way to Missouri.

* * *

 

As they pulled into the stadium, Sam pulled on a baseball cap, making his hair poof to the sides.

As soon as Dean saw it he gave Sam and disgusted look. "What?" Sam said innocently.

"Take that thing off!" Dean said, grabbing towards Sam's hat.

"Make me." Sam replied sticking his tongue out. Jess laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Cas walked beside Dean to the ticket counter and they each handed the worker the tickets. He okayed them and sent the hunters into the game.

* * *

 

"Woo!" Dean yelled as the home team hit a home run. "Yeah!"

Castiel gave Dean an confused look. "Why are you so excited? It is just people hitting a ball with a stick."

"Come on, Cas! Sports is a national past time, whether you gank monsters for a living or not!" Dean replied.

"Oh, cut him some slack." Jess mused. "He's cuter when he's clueless."

"Hey." Sam said pulling Jess closer to him. "You're mine. Remember that."

She laughed and twisted the golden ring on her finger. "I always will."

As the seventh inning stretch was announced, a voice blared through the stadium. "We'll be doing something special tonight. Dim the lights, Tom."

The lights quickly lessened as if a cloud moved in front of the sun.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked Dean, slightly worried. "Is a demon coming?"

"No. They're just doing something to entertain the crowd. Probably a short music performance or something." Dean explained.

Castiel nodded and looked towards the field.

The announced continued, as a spotlight started moving around the crowd. "We're doing the Kiss Cam!"

Sam looked at Jess and smiled. "Maybe we'll get picked."

The spotlight slowed down over their row and started drifting towards them. "No!" Jess screamed in disbelief. "If this happens, I'll be so happy!"

The spotlight stopped over the four friends, but not over the ones they expected. The light shone brightly over Cas and Dean.

"Dean, what do we do?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing." He whispered as he looked at the camera and pointed towards Sam and Jess.

The spotlight didn't budge and the crowd all turned towards them expectantly.

"Just get it over with Dean. People are looking." Sam ushered.

"That's the problem." Dean said flustered.

"DO IT! DO IT!" The crowd started chanting.

"Do what? What should we be doing?" Cas asked concerned.

"Don't mind me." Dean muttered as he grabbed Castiel's face with both hands and crashed his mouth into Cas's. Cas was wide-eyed, and neither he nor Dean was sure if it was from surprise or horror.

Dean pulled away and quickly turned away from Cas, red faced.

"What was that, Dean? Why did you kiss me?" Castiel asked immediately as the spotlight shrunk away.

On the side, Sam and Jess were laughing their faces off.

"So that spotlight would get off us and the people would stop chanting." Dean explained hastily.

"Oh. Well it was nice." Cas said, still not turning away from him.

Dean didn't respond other than a shaky breath.

"Can we do it again?" Cas continued.

Dean turned to face Cas.

"Cas I don-" he began exasperated, but was interrupted by soft lips touching his own and gentle fingers in his hair. Dean was hesitant at first, but when Cas didn't pull away he went with it. He put his hands back on Cas's face, and leaned into the kiss.

"We all knew it would happen sometime." Sam said as Dean pulled away for a breath.

"Shut up bitch." Dean grumbled, as he returned back to Cas with a smile.

"Jerk." Sam muttered as he kissed his wife.


End file.
